Cut That Never Heals
by Angel With the Scabbed Wings
Summary: Legato's last day of high school turns into a living nightmare when he finds his true calling...
1. Default Chapter

            The sun peeks over the golden sand. Bright rays hit the side of the tall buildings. People stir and wake for the morning day. The sun yells at everyone to awake. Mindless beings stagger from their homes and out their door. No one speaks nor stares, they remain emotionless until the day comes through completely.

            "Wake up Legato!" A sharp voice entered his mind. Legato flipped his covers open, his golden eyes remained silent. "Are you up?" A gentle voice comes through his door. Legato shakes his head yes. "Ok, I saved you some breakfast, we had it early and I didn't want to wake you since you were up late last night." The voice then went away. Legato stood and looked at himself through his mirror. Broken, with cracks in every part of it. Glass hung on to the frame with little effort. Legato ran his fingers down it and cut himself. He pulled away his hand and watched the blood trickle down his hand. Suddenly his door opened. He licked away the blood fast and stared at the door. His sister walked in.

            "Last day of school." She smiled innocently. Legato forced a smile, but it turned cold. "Take your time, it's only 6 a.m." She slipped out the door. Legato looked down, blood dripped on the floor. He licked his finger again and then got changed. He silently walked down the stairs to the kitchen. His "father" sat at the table then glared at him. "I can't believe you dress like that." He looked at Legato's black shirt and white trench coat. "Dress like a normal man like me, for the world's sake." Legato ignored him and looked for his books and such. "You're 16 damn it! Dress properly!" Legato ignored him. "Listen to me when I'm talkin' to you boy!" "Dad! He just woke up, leave him be." Melissa, Legato's "sister", commanded. "Do you want to sit?" She asked Legato. He shook his head no. "Tch, so glad you're not my son. Why'd we ever keep him, Mary?" "DAD!" Melissa gasped. Legato kept his head down. "It's only true! You can tell he's adopted, the little rat." The father stood up. "Don't say that!" Melissa shouted. "Mom, say something!" "Like what? He's right…" The mother drank her coffee. "I can't believe you guys!" Melissa yelled. "Here." Melissa walked next to Legato and helped pack his books. "We're going." Melissa led Legato out the door. "Try to shove him in front of a moving car." The father laughed. Melissa shoved Legato out and angrily glared at her father.

            "Sorry… Legato." Melissa walked close beside him. Legato stared straight. "I think you're a great brother, no matter what." She comforted him. Legato froze silent. "You okay?" Melissa glanced at Legato's bleeding hand. He did nothing. "He doesn't mean it." She said. "It's just a bad day for him." Legato whispered. Melissa looked to him. "Yeah." "I guess he doesn't have a good life if every day is a bad day." Legato stares straight. Melissa blushes and becomes silent.

            7:30 a.m. Legato and Melissa arrive at school. Everyone continues to stare and whisper about Legato. Melissa is not afraid to stand next to him. "Hey Melissa!" Her friends call to her. "See ya later Legato!" She runs to her friends. Legato walks on without any reaction. 

            "Sit class!" the teacher yells. Everyone instantly becomes silent. "Last day of school, lets make it worth it." The teacher smiles. "Now, let's begin." The teacher babbles on about things that students could care less about. Everyone whispers to each other, others sleep. Legato draws. He makes a large, black creature and a women, man and child. He writes demonic language on the top of the paper then begins to draw a sun. The sun then turns into flames. He scribbles it out. Then he begins to draw stars and the stars turn into zigzags, he scribbles them out. Then he draws a tree, then a flame grew upon the tree and he scribbles that out. He then begins to blacken the creature even more, carefully staying in the lines. Then his grip tightens on his pencil. He pushes the pencil down hard and causes the tip to break. He blackens the creature more and more. The color bleeds from the lines now. He scribbles hard then he scribbled the whole picture hard. He stops, his pencil broken down and sore. The paper is a deep black and grey of scribbles. He crinkles it up and throws it out.

            An hour passes and the bell rings like loud birds. Legato is the last person to exit, but before he does the teacher calls him over. "Legato. Sit down." Mr. Whoer pulled out a chair. Legato obeys. "Now, let's just chat a while." He smiled nicely. Legato remained still. "Is something wrong?" Legato's heart froze and he became speechless. "Something at school?" Legato shook his head no. "At home?" Legato shook his head no again. "With other people?" Legato shook his head no once again. "It's just that you're very shy." Mr. Whoer turned to his computer and clicked on a folder. "Your grades are wonderful." He exposed a letter "A" grade. "But your social skill is low." Legato cleared his throat but meant to say nothing. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Legato shook his head yes then stood and left.

            Directed study begins. People jabber on about what they will do over the summer and which boy is cute or not. Legato brushes past them like they are nothing. Stones filled his heart. He takes a seat and lowers his head. He knows people are staring and whispering about him but he refuses to notice it. He crosses his arms and ignores all sound. Melissa then runs up and sits next to him energetically. "Hey Legato." She wraps one arm around him. Legato still looks to the ground. "How's your day been?" Legato does nothing. "Next class is our last, excited?" Legato put no emotion on his solemn face. "Guess so." Melissa smiled as her friends walked over. "Hey Melissa, Legato…" They whisper to each other quickly. "How ya been?" "Fine." Melissa pounces up. "Hey, come on Legato." Melissa pulls his arm. "No." He silently whispers. "Fine." Melissa steps back then fades off into the crowd of teens. 

            The bell hardly rings again. Legato stood slowly and was again the last person to exit. He entered his next class, math. He takes his seat slowly and stares at nothing. The teacher talks on and on about things that have no meaning to anyone. They all ignore and talk to one another. Legato stares at his cut. Dry blood forms a primitive art. He sags his eyes then rubs his wound and it begins to bleed again. He clutches his hand into a fist and blood leeks down his palm. Soreness struck him, but he ignored it. Then suddenly he dazed off. His eyes slightly closed and his head lowered. A huge black and red light flashed before his eyes and he woke from his trans. A shiver ran down his spine and a cold heat trickled down his stomach. He took a deep breath then rubbed his eyes.


	2. Cut That Never Heals2

An hour passes and the teacher allows everyone to talk, only a few minutes until the last bell rings. Legato kept his head low and his eyes out of sight. Another minute passed and the bell ringed. Everyone ran out and packed up. Legato left last and sluggishly packed his things. Then, as Legato packed, Mr. Whoer stepped up. "Hi Legato." He smiled. Legato quickly glanced at him. "Come with me for a moment." He led Legato to his room. "Sit." He commanded. Legato sighed and sat. "What are you doing this summer?" He asked. Legato wished he would go away. He made a not knowing gesture. "Any body you're going to meet up with?" Legato glanced at the clock then shook his head no. "So it's going to be pretty boring for you then." Mr. Whoer smiled. Legato filled with anger as he shook his head no. "Would you like me to give you something to do?" Mr. Whoer laughed. Legato made no signal. He became more and more angry. "You're a good kid. You need to speak more. Tell me. What do you think of?" They both became silent. Breath was stopped and voices ended. "Any hidden feelings?" Mr. Whoer asked. Legato became enraged; he wanted him to go away. "Any feelings now?…. About me?" Mr. Whoer asked. Legato slowly looked straight into his teacher's eyes. Flames engulfed his golden eyes. Legato then grinned. Mr. Whoer gasped. Never in his years with Legato has he seen him smile. Legato chuckled demonically. "L-Legato?" The trembling teacher shakily said. "I wish you would go away." Legato said clear. Mr. Whoer put on a curious face. He then got up and began to open his closed door. Legato followed him with his eyes. Mr. Whoer felt a sharp pain go through his head. He then mindlessly turned and head for a window. He stood for a moment, Legato still staring at him with an insane smile. Then the teacher smashed his fist through the glass. His fist bled tremendously and continued on. He yelled out in pain. Legato giggled silently. Mr. Whoer then grabbed a piece of hanging large glass and held it to his chest. In the next minute he struck. The lifeless man lied on the ground in cold blood. Legato grinned louder. Then he stood and slipped out the door like a weasel in the dark. Silently closing the door behind, he left the school with his things and an evil charm in his heart.

            He walked along, occasionally glancing at his blood red hand. Melissa then ran up. Legato had been gone for an hour since school. "Where have you been?!" She yelled. "Mr. Whoer is dead!" She cried. Legato stared at her, his mind knew. "Come on!" She pulled, but halted. "No." Legato said calmly. "What?" "I-" Legato thought quickly. "I can't be around dead people." He said. "I understand, he was a great teacher." Melissa smiled then ran off. Legato couldn't help but blurt out a tiny laugh.

            Legato entered quietly through his home. His "mother" had left to hell knows where and his "father" slept in his own beer. Legato squinted at this disgusting sight. Then he crept up the stairs. Suddenly the steps squeaked. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" His "father" yelled. Legato turned to find himself face a fat pig staring at him. Legato came to the bottom step. He now was completely enraged. Sullenness filled him then bled out his emotionless holes. "Do you enjoy degrading others?" Legato spoke. "What's that?" His "father" gasped. "Do you? Make others feel like specks of dust as you lie in your own emotions." Legato kept no emotion in his words. "What did you say boy?!" His "father" yelled. "Shut your mouth!" He yelled. "No. It's time you did." Legato squinted. Suddenly his father turned, mouth a gape, and took his stapler gun lying on his table. He pointed it in his mouth and shot. Legato stared with no emotion then walked up the stairs.

            A few minutes later Legato heard a scream. "Mother is home." Legato stood. "Oh dear lord!" She gasped. Legato silently walked down the stairs and stopped at the last one. "Oh my god!" She cried over the bleeding body. She then looked at Legato. "Why couldn't it been you?" She glared. Legato stared at her. "I don't know." Legato whispered. Then he saw another flash of light in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes then angrily looked to his "mother". His heart raced and a cold heat ran up his spine. "Why!" She yelled. Then she got up and began to run to Legato with horrible eyes. Legato stepped back then pushed her. She fell back and all Legato heard was a loud snap of bone. Legato dared to look and found the women lying on a huge nail, right through her skull. Legato slipped past then walked outside and locked the door behind him.

            Legato walks on a bit when he hears his sister running up. He turns and she throws her arms around him. Tears soak into his trench coat. Legato's breath deepened. He shoved her roughly away. "They're dead! Our parents!" She cried. Legato remained silent. She attempts to hug him again, but he grabs her and tosses her away. He breathes hard. Does he dare to kill the only person ever nice to him? The only human that trusted and loved him… He dared.

            Her lifeless body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. He held back a laugh, but it escaped. He chuckled then walked on further. He exited the only town he knew and through the hot desert, not once turning back and disappeared into faded light.

            Legato traveled on. The desert had no affect on him. He was feeling very blue in summer, his favorite kind of days. He yawned occasionally but walked on. Suddenly a dark shadow peered. It slashed by. Legato struggled to follow it so not to turn his back on it. It rushes by then grabs Legato's left arm. The last thing Legato remembered was a huge pain shooting through his body. He felt the blood leek and spurt. Legato gasped and collapsed to the ground. The monster blurred in his eyes then it formed into a being. A tall blonde haired man with red and white clothes. "May I help you up?" He arrogantly said. Legato growled a bit and he clutched his stub-like arm. "You are Legato?" Legato's sight faded dramatically as he looked up. "Would you like to help me?" "What?" Legato said. "I can give you another arm." Legato gasped and saw nothing on his left shoulder. "Join with me, we can rid this earth of the abomination." The man held out his hand. "Abomination?" Legato grunted. "Humans." The man smiled. Legato had no choice so he grabbed the mans hand.

*o0o* 100 years later *o0o*

            The heat scorched the small town. Vash the Stampede slinked out from the gunsmith's workshop. He rests calmly on a nearby bench and shuts his eyes. 

            The bell atop the door rings. "Good day, how can I help you sir?" The gunsmith smiled then his smile turned red.

            A tall man with a brown bag, wearing a long white trench coat and six huge spikes on an armored shoulder walks by Vash. He opens one eye to peek. The man sits on the bench across from Vash's area, back to back. Vash relaxes. He sighs and slums. "Enjoying yourself?" A voice enters his mind. Vash instantly sits straight. His heartbeat raced. "Who are you?" Vash tried to communicate. "Would you like to know what I've got in my bag?" The voice laughs a bit. "What?" Vash dared to ask. "A little going away present, for you will be leaving this Earth soon enough." The voice said. Vash then caught the sent of cold blood. His eyes widened. "Who are you?" Vash tensed up. The voice laughs shortly. "Legato. Legato Bluesummers." He evilly smiled.


End file.
